The invention relates to a stripping device comprising a stripping ring, which in a fitted position is secured to a holder and surrounds a component able to move in relation to it and the holder axially, a resiliently elastic locating ring fitting in an annular groove in the holder for axially locating the stripping ring on the holder, and having two mutually adjacent ring ends, which during fitting of the locating ring are able to be moved in relation to one another so as to reduce or increase their distance apart in order to produce a change in diameter of the locating ring.